Tutoría
by MenmaKurosaki00
Summary: Alguien necesita que le sirvan. Entra bajo tu propio riesgo, no me hago cargo de traumas.


Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Uryuu Ishida, el es todo mío.

 **Tutoría I**

\- Inoue Orihime: una chica sencilla, noble y aplicada, un buen ejemplo a seguir, hasta la adelantarón un año. Te será de mucha ayuda. Ella ya acepto, vendrá mañana en la tarde - decía con la boca llena de comida, parecía no importarle el hecho de que el chico de cabello raro, lo viese como si estuviese a punto de matarlo.

\- En primera: ¡Puedes cerrar la puta boca al comer!, y en segunda. Es una chica universitaria concluyendo su práctica de medicina, no piensas que tiene mejores cosas que hacer, que darle tutoria a un tipo ¡Que ni siquiera conoce!, es seguro que solo lo hace porque tú, el doctor más importante del hospital (esto lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos) se lo ha pedido. - dirigió su mirada al bento, suspiró y siguió comiendo.

\- Hijo mío, es por eso mísmo, porque no la conoces, cuando la veas, me lo agradecerás eternamente - levanto el puño e hizo un gesto soñador. - Masaki que me escuchas desde el cielo todos los días, nuestro hijo por fin se convertirá en un hombre.

\- Que cosas pervertidas y estúpidas estás pensando viejo idiota - recien terminó de decir esto le propino una patada en la espalda.

\- ¡MASAKIII! ¿Por qué nuestro hijo es así? le consigo un ángel como tutora y me trata horriblemente -

Kurosaki Ichigo es el nombre del chico de cabello raro, ¿por qué es raro? pues es porque es naranja, sí, naranja y nunca se lo peina, tiene 19 años es un estudiante de medicina está en su primer año de la universidad hijo único y con pocos amigos pues tiene apariencia de matón pero es buena gente. El hombre que le acompañaba es su padre, Kurosaki Ishin, un hombre de cabello normal, es muy sociable, amigable, y principalmente infantil, lo que molesta a muerte a Ichigo. Ellos dos son como el agua y el aceite.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

\- ¿Terminaste la tarea kurosaki?.

\- Sí, pero me fue muy complicado.

\- ¡Ja! para mí fue lo más fácil del mundo© - presumió posando una mano en su pecho.

\- Callate Ishida, no me digas cosas que no me importan - decía con una cara sombría, pero el chico llamado Ishida, soló comenzó a reir más fuerte, Ichigo furioso, se cambío de asiento a uno de los primeros. No era su culpa, tenía muchas cosas que hacer: trabajar por las tardes en una tienda de mangas de (lunes a jueves), por la mañana encargarse del aseo de la casa (todos los días), hacer sus tareas (todas las noches), y asistir a la universidad (de lunes a sábados, de 9:00 a.m a 3:00 p.m) estaba cansado y estresado, - pero puedo soportar eso - susurró. -creó que lo peor es que me siento aburrido.

\- Urahara-sensei viene - anunció una chica rubia ubicada atrás, de inmediato, todos tomarón asiento.

\- Bueeenos Díaas - canturreo el recien mencionado mientras entraba, levantando las manos y meneandolas a los lados.

Ichigo estuvo toda la clase muy concentrado y no paso nada innovador.

* * *

3:04 la clase acababa de terminar. El chico de cabello raro y nombre kawaii, recibió una llamada de su padre:

\- Ichigoooo, apenas salgas, ve a nuestra casa que Orihime-chan estará ahí a las 5:00, hoy día viernes tú no tienes trabajo, yo llegaré a las 8:00 compra unas bebidas para ella, te quieroooo.- colgó.

\- Al menos déjame hablar viejo verde - Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó la marcha con el ceño tan fruncido, como si sus cejas las estuviera succionando una aspiradora, como si la vida de todos en la tierra dependiesen de que su ceño este fruncido, como si hubiese ido a la guerra de Irak, y regresado con un trauma, como si sus cejas estuvieran costuradas. Con maestría y elegancia.

(tutoría I)

* * *

nota de autora:

Aunque no lo crean, estuve medio día escribiendo este poco, tal vez porque es mi primer fic, pero bueno. Ya está terminado, trataré de actualizarlo cada tres o cuatro días. de todos modos solo son 3 caps.

 **Aviso Importante; Sí eres escritora o te gustaría escribir un fic.**

Tengo una idea para un fic ; la historia sería algo como; que el padre de Orihime es el Rey de un planeta, el tiene que hacer de Orihime la reina,pues ella ya esta lista para el puesto, pero antes debe escogerle un rey, el hace un "concurso", para que los hombres más fuertes aparezcan, tienen que pelear entre ellos, el más fuerte se casará con Orihime.

QUISIERA hacer este fic en conjunto, con alguien que le interese la idea y tenga tiempo.

Si a ti te interesa me puedes enviar msj privado, o comentar que te parece, eso es solo una pequeña prueba pues tengo bastantes ideas.


End file.
